


#fba7d1

by sleepnroll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, Lucid Dreaming, Sad
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepnroll/pseuds/sleepnroll
Summary: a try post- gonna delete later
Kudos: 1





	#fba7d1

Normalde bu kadar geçe kalmazdı. Aslında onun için geç olarak nitelendirilmiş bir kavram da yoktu. Işıkların kapandığını söylendiğinde ve vücudu yorgun olduğunu dile getirdiğinde artık vaktin gece olduğunu anlıyordu. Esnemelerine de güvenemezdi çünkü uyandığı zaman bile esnemeye devam ediyorken aslında sabahtı ve erkendi. Bazen herkesin uyuyan nefesi ve dışarıda esen hafif esintinin getirdiği seslerde onun için ipucu oluyordu. Zaman, onun dışında olan bir kavram gibiydi bazen. Güneş doğduğunda sabah olurdu. Ay çıktığında gece. Ama ikisini de göremeyen biri için gün kavramının bir anlamı yoktu. Ama uyum sağlamak zorundaydı çünkü bir zamanlar o iki cismi gördüğünü de hatırlıyordu. Bir hayal kadar uzak olsa bile o da tıpkı kardeşleri gibiydi bir zamanlar. Üstünü değiştirdikten sonra bastonunun yardımı ile kendi yatağına doğru ilerledi. Kulübeleri çok kalabalık olmadığı için bir düzen oturtturması kolay olmuştu. Eşyaların yerleri değiştirildiğinde ona haber verilirdi yoksa gidip tosluyor ya da aradığını bulamayınca endişe onu ele geçiriyordu. Kardeşleri de zamanla onu öğrenmişti. Yatağının içine girdi. Örtüyü üzerine çekerken açık mı kapalı olduklarına emin olamadığı için gözlerini eliyle kontrol etti ve ardından kendisini Hypnos’un merhametine bıraktı.

Gözlerini tekrar açtığında gördüğü şeyden emin olamadı bir an. Çok fazla kullanılmadığından yavaşlamış göz kaslarını birkaç defa kullanarak gözlerini açıp kapadı. Ama hayır gördükleri değişmemişti. Yaşadığı kazadan önce bazı rüyalar gördüğünü hatırlıyordu. Anaokulu öğretmeni yazma bilmedikleri için onları resmetmelerini isterdi onlardan ve Noah çok fazla göstermek istemese de rüyalarını çizme fikrini çok sevmişti. Bunları annesine de göstermişti. Aldığı cevapları çok fazla hatırlamasa da o zamanlar neler gördüğünü hayal meyal hala hatırlıyordu. Arabalar, değişik dünyalar ve bazen sıradanların göremediği dünyaya ait parçalar. Annesi o parçalardan daha çok korkmuşken kağıtları her zaman yırtıp şömineye atmıştı. Şömineleri sevmiyordu. Başına tam olarak ne geldiğini tam olarak hatırlayamasa da bunun şömine ile bağlantısı olduğunu biliyordu. Görme yetisini bu yüzden kaybetmişti ve ona anlatıldığına göre annesi sebep olmuştu buna. Ama Noah hiçbir zaman hatırlayamadı o gün neler olduğunu.

O dakikadan sonra onun dünyasını kaplayan tek renk siyahtı. Güneşin aydınlattığı veya Ay’ın parlattığı dünyada hiç rastlamadığı, oldukça karanlık bir siyahtı ve içinde hiçbir şey yoktu. Günün her saati aynıydı. Göz kapaklarını açsa da kapatsa da aynıydı. O noktadan sonra rüyaları oldukça sürriel bir hal almaya başladı. Sonradan görme yetisini yitirdiği için hala biraz cisimleri görebiliyordu. Ama bunlar çoğu zaman tıpkı uzun zaman boyunca güneşe tutulmuş gibi silikti. Yüzlerin yeri bomboştu. Sesler ve hisler çok daha yoğun olduğu için bazen uyuyor mu yoksa uyanık mı olduğunu bile ayırt edemediği anlar oluyordu. Şimdi ise capcanlı bir renk vardı etrafında. Gözlerini ne tarafa çevirirse çevirsin tek bir renk hakimdi dünyasına ve ton -görenler böyle diyorlardı- aynıydı. Biraz zihnini zorlaması gerekti gördüğü renge bir ad verebilmesi için. Pembe. Evet, gördüğü rengin adı buydu ama onun için yalnızca buydu. Matthew’un Bailey hakkında konuşurken bunun birçok tonundan bahsettiğini hatırlıyordu. Apollo melezi için bir sınır yok gibiydi ama görmemesine rağmen Noah birkaç tane tonun onun tarafından uydurulduğuna da emindi.

Başını kaldırmak için hareket ettiğinde aslında ayakta olduğunu fark etti. Ama hiçbir yüzeyde durmuyordu ki. Ayağının altında ne varsa o da uçsuz bucaksız bir pembeydi. Elini oynattığında dokunduğu şeyde ve nefes aldığında içine çektiği renkte pembeydi. Yıllar boyunca her köşesini kaplamış olan siyahın ardından oldukça ferahlatıcıydı. Çevresinde dönerken adeta süzüldüğünü hissediyordu. Baş aşağı dursa bile aslında dik duruyormuş gibiyken yalnız olduğunu anladı. Hiçbir ses yoktu. Sanki kendi kafasının içindeki o minik fısıltı ile baş başa kalmıştı.

Uzun zaman sonra karşılaştığı eski bir dostmuş gibi teker teker bazı anılar yüzeye doğru çıkarken ilk önce annesinin iş yaptıktan sonra pembeleşmiş yanaklarını gördü. Bunu neden gördüğünü bilmiyordu ama hala bunun güzel olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ardından evin koltuk takımındaki minderlerin toz pembe olduğunu hatırladı. Annesi onları bozmasını istemezdi. Daha sonra onun giydiği elbise salındı şöyle bir. Üzerinde çiçekler var mıydı? Ama bu küçük ayrıntının üzerinde fazla durmazken pembe düşüncelerin içinde yol almaya devam etti. Komşusunun yaptığı pasta önünde canlanırken üzerindeki mumlar sanki demin söndürülmüş gibi duman tütüyordu. Neden o pastayı hatırlamıştı? Kendi doğum günü için değildi, hayır genç adam anının penceresinden dışarı bakarken onu renksiz yapraklar karşıladı. 24 Aralık’ta değillerdi o zaman bu pasta da ona ait değildi. Elini istemsizce ileri uzattığında annesi bir şaplakla onu engelledi. Sadece pastaya dokunmak istemişti. Şokla bakışlarını… gözlerinin ne renk olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Annesinin yüzü boş bir şekilde tekrar olaya dönerken Noah kendi eline baktı. Beyaz tenindeki bu pembelik annesinin yanaklarında gördüğüne benzemiyordu. Acıtmıştı çünkü.

Rüyasını kaplayan pembenin tonu her yerde aynı olsa da demin gözlerini diktiği noktaya sırtını döndü. Oradaki pembe acıtmıştı çünkü. Eskiden sahip olduğu karışık anıların hislerine odaklanmayalı o kadar çok zaman olmuştu ki tekrar hatırladığında ilk başta sahip olduğu sakinlik kaybolup gitti.

Her rengin bir anlamı olduğunu biliyordu. Sakinleştirici bir etkisi olduğu söyleniyorken ilk gözlerini açtığında hissettiği şeye dayanarak bunun doğru olduğunu anladı. Anksiyetesi olan biri için dünya oldukça farklıydı. Sakinlik en kıymetli hediye olabiliyorken çoğunlukla gerilmiş sinirler ve daralmış nefeslerle geçiyordu günü. Ama ne zaman bu rüyaya gözlerini açmıştı, işte o zaman derin bir nefes gibi içine çekmişti ihtiyacı olan durgunluğu. Şimdi ise o ana tekrar ihtiyacı vardı. Uyanabilir miydi? Uyanmak istedi o an ama rüyasının içinden başka bir pembe ona durmasını söyledi. Bu seferki kelimeler ve seslerdi. Tanıdıklığın içinden çıkıp gelmiş gibi çevresini sararken gözlerini kapatma ihtiyacına direndi. Başka bir renk görebilmenin hayalini kurduğu onca yıldan sonra pembenin bir anının bile boşa gitmesine izin veremezdi. Acıya sırtını döndüğünü düşündüğünden beri önündeki diğer anlar yüzeye çıkmaya başladı. Bir menderesin akıntısına kapılmış gibi aklından geçip giderken veya bazı noktalarda silikleşip bazı noktalarda capcanlı olurlarken büyümüş Noah’ın zihnindeki anılara odaklandı. Aslında bunları kendi gözleriyle görmemişti. Ama bir gün Elliot’a sorma cesaretini gösterebilmişti.

Karanlığa alıştığından beri dünyanın aynı ama çok farklı olması onu müthiş şaşırtmış ve uykusundan neredeyse uyanmasına neden olmuştu. Ama Elliot’ın gücü sayesinde Hypnos’un aleminde ona sunulan görüntülerin içinde, içinde uçuşan kelebeklerle beraber ilerlemeye devam etmişti. Kampı göstermişti ona melez ve sadece parmaklarının ucundaki histen kulaklarındaki tınılarından, zihnindeki hayalden oluşan herkes bir anda gerçeklik kazanmıştı. Başını koyduğu pembe yastığın getirdiği bir mucizenin içinde gördükleri yüzünden uyanmak istememişti. Rüyasında güneş batmaya başlarken ve gökyüzünü bilmediği tonlardaki renklere boyarken her anı zihnine kazımak için uğraşmıştı. Normal zamanlarda hiçbir rüya kalıcı olmazdı. Zihnin içinde birer toz tanesiymiş gibi gelip geçerken onu tutmak imkansızdı. Noah o zaman renkler solmaya başlayıp bir karanlığa uyandığında kaçırdığı şeyler için ağlamıştı.

Yanağında bir ıslaklık hissettiğinde elini kaldırıp oraya götürdü. Şimdide ağlamaya başlamıştı. Ama daha yeni farkına varıyordu. Kalbinin teklediğini ve nefeslerinin daralmaya başladığını… Bunların hepsi uyuşmuş bir uzvun kendine gelirken yarattığı acı gibi onda beliriyorken neden ağladığını anladı. Şimdide uyanacaktı. Birazdan tekrar gözlerini açacaktı ve kara delik bütün pembeliği alıp geriye yalnızca siyahı bırakacaktı."Gitmek istemiyorum." diye fısıldadı bir hıçkırık kelimelerinin arasından kaçarken.


End file.
